


Sick Hawkeye

by GingerAnn



Series: WinterHawk [12]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel
Genre: Bucky takes care of Clint, Clint is cranky, Fluff, M/M, Sick Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 20:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13303023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn
Summary: Clint is sick and Bucky takes care of him.





	Sick Hawkeye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chanelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanelle/gifts).



> Chanelle asked for a sick Clint with Bucky taking care of him a few weeks ago. I started one. Then I got sick. Sorry, it's a little short and that it took so long.

Clint hated being sick. Hated anything that reminded him that he was just some normal human surrounded by super soldiers, gods and that rich asshole that probably paid germs to leave him alone. Stupid rich Tony Stark paying germs to leave him alone so he's never sick. Being sick also made Clint cranky. 

Clint was curled up on the couch at his apartment. The lights were off and he was trying to sleep. Trying being the operative word. Every time he swallowed he wanted to whimper because it hurt so bad. His head was pounding. He couldn't breathe out of his nose. He burrowed himself in the blankets and closed his eyes. Begging for sleep. He didn’t even notice that the door opened and closed. Didn’t notice anything until he felt the tap on his shoulder. He moved the blanket to uncover his eyes and opened one to see Bucky kneeling next to the couch.

Bucky signed that he was back and Clint just glared at him. Bucky gave a small smile and tapped one of his ears. Clint nodded. Bucky disappeared and when he came back he was holding out Clint’s aids. Clint put them in and turned them on.

“I got some soup and broth,” Bucky said when Clint gave him a thumbs up. “And some medicine. I wasn’t sure what all your symptoms were so I bought one of everything.”

Clint just grunted.

“Want some soup?” Bucky asked helping Clint sit up.

Clint made a face.

“Broth it is then,” Bucky said. He helped Clint wrap a blanket around his shoulders before kissing the top of his head and going to the kitchen. 

After a couple minutes, he came back with a coffee mug full of hot broth. 

Clint took a sip and winced at the pain in his throat. 

“I’m sorry it hurts,” Bucky said. “But it’ll help.”

Clint just glared at him. 

“Drink,” Bucky said as he started going through the medicine he bought, reading off symptoms before finally deciding on one that had all of Clint’s symptoms listed. 

After he drank the broth and took the pills, Clint fell back over. 

“Wanna stay out here or go to bed?” Bucky asked as he cleaned up.

Clint groaned.

“Out here it is then,” Bucky said. 

Bucky settled on the couch, Clint’s head pillowed on his thigh. He flipped through the channels for a minute before stopping on a cartoon about a princess fighting monsters. 

“Want me to take your aids out?” Bucky asked putting his sock covered feet onto the coffee table.

"If you take them out how am I supposed to hear the TV?" Clint snapped.

"I put the subtitles on. Besides, you should sleep," Bucky replied calmly.

"Then why did you put cartoons on?"

"Because I love this show."

“Sorry,” Clint mumbled.

“Huh? Sorry for what?” 

“For being a cranky dick,” Clint said.

Bucky laughed.

“Babe, you have been an angel compared to how Steve used to be when he was sick,” he said running his fingers through Clint’s hair.

“So, I’m better than Captain America?”

“You are so much better in Captain America. Now, rest. You’ll feel better.” 

Clint grunted and moved to take his aids out. He handed them to Bucky and dropped his head again. 

Bucky hummed and continued to run his fingers through Clint’s hair until the blond was snoring softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr: http://gingerann.tumblr.com/


End file.
